Change is the Only Constant
by Mickey3
Summary: A startled gasp from Sam told him she'd figured it out too. Daniel looked over to Teal'c. "It's Jack," he stated. "This baby is Jack."


**Change is the Only Constant  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 03/27/2010

Season: 4ish

Archive Permission: Ask first.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Word Count: 1,138

Author's Notes: Written for Cheryl's picture challenge on the stargatekiddrabbles list.

* * *

"He's very cute, but who is he?" Daniel asked as he stared into the bright brown eyes of little boy in Sjena's arms. The child, who was wide awake, thumb stuck firmly in his mouth, appeared to be about six or seven months old. His head resting on the woman's shoulder, the boy returned his gaze. "No. No way. It can't be," he blurted out after a moment.

"Cannot be what, Daniel Jackson?"

A startled gasp from Sam told him she'd figured it out too.

Daniel looked over at Teal'c. "It's Jack," he stated. "This baby is Jack."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ONE MONTH LATER

"Hey, little man, ready to go?" Daniel asked as he picked up his son. It still amazed him that just one month ago this adorable little sandy-haired, bright-eyed, energetic little boy had been his often cranky, snarky, smart-assed best friend and commanding officer. He still missed his best friend so much it hurt at times, but baby Jack was helping to fill the hole his downsizing had left in Daniel's heart. Different as he was now, he was still very much the Jack O'Neill Daniel remembered. Right down to the mischievous smile that always warned Daniel when Jack was about to do something he shouldn't. Which came in very helpful now that he was starting to pull himself up on things, like the coffee table. Pretty soon the little guy would be walking.

"Don't you look handsome in those cute little overalls and polo Aunt Sam bought you?"

Jack smiled around his thumb, which rarely left his mouth.

Smiling in return, Daniel tickled Jack's belly and delighted in the boy's laughter, wondering if Jack sucked his thumb as much the first time he was a baby. Strange as it was knowing that his best friend was now an eight-month-old baby, stranger yet was how easily he'd stepped into the role of Daddy. As soon as they'd found out that Jack's condition was permanent -that he'd have to grow up all over again, he knew his days as an active member of SG-1 were over. Jack would need someone to look over him -someone with security clearance. The boy may not remember him or the rest of his friends, but there was no way in hell Daniel was letting Jack be packed off to live with strangers.

Truthfully, while he knew they wouldn't question his decision to adopt Jack, he'd expected some arguments from Sam and Teal'c about his leaving the team. Surprisingly, they'd given him absolutely no grief about it. He figured they realized how important it was for him to protect Jack -they were all certain the NID would love to get their hands on the pint-sized former colonel- and watch him grow up. That would be very hard to do if he stayed on SG-1. After all, they spent, on average, anywhere from two to three weeks -sometimes more- out of every month off-world.

It was odd how just a few weeks ago his days were filled with adventure, excitement and danger; fighting off alien attacks and negotiating trade deals, finding out fascinating things about Earth cultures on planets millions of light years away, and translating ancient texts and ruins and digging up artifacts. Now, his days consisted of baby proofing Jack's house (he'd broken the lease on his apartment and moved to Jack's a couple weeks before), feedings and diaper changes, baths and bedtime stories. He spent more time translating baby-speak to figure out just what his kid wanted than working on long dead languages.

Gone were the days of getting lost in a dig for hours on end looking for clues to a civilization's past. These days, most of his excavating involved digging through the diaper bag for various items to either sooth or distract Jack while they were away from home. Negotiating with natives from other planets was a thing of the past. Now, he spent way too much time trying to convince his stubborn little boy that Daddy's glasses were _not_ a toy.

Like everyone else at the SGC, Hammond included, "Aunt" Sam and "Uncle" Teal'c were enamored with "their" little Jack. Daniel knew he would be in serious trouble once Jack started walking and talking. He already had his new aunt and uncle wrapped around his chubby little finger. All he had to do was smile at them; just wait until he could start sweet-talking them! As it was, he was already mastering the puppy dog look and he wasn't even a year old yet.

Still, as much as he loved being Jack's dad, he missed going off-world, missed meeting new people and seeing new worlds. He knew Sam and Teal'c did too; they'd only been on one very short mission since the incident.

Immediately upon their return to the SGC, SG-1 was put on stand down while everything was sorted out. Today, he'd dressed Jack up in his new outfit because they were going to celebrate one of the better changes that resulted from Jack's being reduced to a baby. Sam had been given command of SG-1. Daniel couldn't be happier for her, and he knew that if Jack had retained his memories, he'd be proud of her too. SG-1 was to remain on stand down until for the next two weeks, which was how long Sam had to pick two new members for her team.

Tomorrow would be the last day of his maternity leave -and oh what a ball the adult Jack would've had with that!- and he'd be back to work bright and early Monday morning. Going from working sixteen to twenty hours a day, five to seven days a week, down to seven am to four pm Monday through Friday was going to be a big adjustment for him. Almost as big of an adjustment as not going through the 'gate on a regular basis, but it was worth it to keep Jack with him.

Glancing at his watch, Daniel was surprised to see how late it was getting. Bouncing the baby on his hip, which elicited another giggle, Daniel said, "We'd better get going, Buddy; Aunt Sam and Uncle Teal'c are going to think we got lost or something!"

Jack's only response was a broad smile and laugh around his thumb, which was _still_ in his mouth. This made Daniel's smile widen. As he picked up the now ever present diaper bag and made his way to the car, he wondered yet again if Jack's thumb had spent so much time in his mouth his first round through childhood.

In his childhood, change had been constant, usually scary, and rarely pleasant. As Daniel had grown into adulthood, that trend continued. Yes, his life had definitely changed dramatically once again. This time the change was still scary, but it was the good kind of scary.

_THE END?_


End file.
